whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Gaianism
The Gaians take their name from the Gaia Hypothesis, a scientific theory first advanced in 1976. According to the Gaia Hypothesis, the planet Earth is a giant organism, and the patterns of weather, evolution and disease on it develop in response to its needs. Although this is a relatively new theory, it has attracted a fair number of scientifically minded Kindred, most of whom had a distaste for traditional religion but still were looking for a purpose in unlife. Gaianism provides that purpose, though its radical philosophy is certainly not for everyone. Gaians believe that vampirism, far from being a curse bestowed by a higher power, is a mutation or virus that developed because of a need for mortal population control. The mortal population is growing now at an ever increasing rate, and without population control it’s a known fact that epidemics and starvation are all that can eventually result. Therefore, say the more humane Gaians, vampires are actually being merciful and sparing many mortals a great deal of pain by weeding out (relatively speaking) a few. The Gaian sect began as a loosely knit group of likeminded Kindred who believed in the Gaia Hypothesis, but soon it merged with an older and larger group of nature-worshippers (both Greek and otherwise) who believed in the power of the Beast and considered vampires to be the ultimate predator. The scientific practitioners of the philosophy are greatly outnumbered now, but a few are still around; the majority of the sect subscribes to the older ideas of predation. Most Gaians believe that it’s their purpose in the natural order of Earth to act as predators and enforce natural selection on mortals. Though some Gaians put a much more scientific spin on the idea, most believe that it’s not evil to act according to one’s nature, and that the nature of the Kindred is a predatory one. More scientifically minded Gaians point to the law of natural selection and to vampires’ extraordinary powers as evidence that they are the natural masters of humanity, but in practice this also translates to killing mortals whenever necessary and not apologizing for their own vampiric nature. Most Gaians feel that the weaknesses of the vampiric condition are side effects of their mutation, but at the same time they don’t make excuses for their weaknesses. Most accept the Beast as the reason for the heightened instinct that accompanies their condition. As for vampires’ problems with fire and sunlight, Gaians who are inclined toward scientific speculation say that it’s the inherent weakness of their cells that’s to blame; it’s only because Kindred are Embraced from weaker mortal stock, rather than being born with their powers, that they have these weaknesses. Unfortunately, this is the only way for vampires to be created, since the Kindred state renders its carrier infertile – though recent rumors about high-generation Kindred who can have children have aroused great interest among Gaians and are being investigated. 'Doctrine and Dogma ' You are one of the instruments of Gaia, set upon the Earth it to protect it from the overwhelming spread of mortals. Personal goals are irrelevant. You were created as a force of nature and an instrument of natural selection. ''' Because they believe in no higher power other than the Earth itself — the supreme and most powerful being, as far as they’re concerned — the will of the Earth is the will of the Gaians. As in most religions, most Gaians do have other pastimes besides practicing their faith, but Gaians’ interests are often related in some way to the path they’ve chosen. Gaians usually have no qualms about killing when they feed, just as any other predator would. Most feel that controlling the mortal population is both their right and their duty to the Earth that created them. '''Your instinct is a gift from the Earth and makes you superior to the enemies you hunt. Trust the Beast and let its insight guide you, for it gives you the power to accomplish your purpose. Indulge your instincts and act according to your nature, for such are the gifts of Gaia. A major tenet of Gaianism is the balance that must be kept between instinct and reason. The instinct inherent to the Kindred form is seen as an asset, but Gaians also believe that they were created from mortals, rather than some other species, because mortals possess reason — which is why, with both instinct and reason, the Gaian is the ultimate predator. Gaians walk a fine line, embracing their instinctual nature along with reason while denying the Beast’s most extreme urges. Abilities such as Awareness, Empathy and Investigation are common, and some Gaians have also found solace in the rare Path of Harmony, which also teaches a balance between reason and instinct. Those who worship imaginary gods, whether mortal or vampire, are fools who cannot help you. The only Law is the law of nature and survival of the fittest, and the only Word is the will of the Earth. Try to convert those vampires who show promise, but do not expose too much to the foolish who have forgotten their place. You are only Kindred with those who know their true purpose; all others are as the mortals, blind. “Supernatural” is a term given only to that which is difficult to understand; in reality, all that exists is natural, for it fl ows from the same source: the Earth. Many Gaians harbor a great feeling of superiority over those who they feel have created shallow belief systems and imaginary gods to fill the insecurities in their subconscious. The Gaian knows why no religion has yet been suffi cient to sustain vampires — only when a vampire returns to the service of the Earth, who created him to protect it, can he truly be completed. “Salvation” is an illusory concept, dreamt up by fragile minds that couldn’t cope with reality. Gaians are always on the lookout for those who they think will subscribe to their philosophy, generally hunters, outdoorsmen, hitmen and others intimately acquainted with killing. 'Followers' Gaians most often come from either scientific backgrounds — though the sect has also attracted environmentalists, animal rights activists and (former) vegetarians — or animist religions. Gaians can be found in both the Camarilla and the Sabbat, though they’re more prevalent in the latter because of the emphasis on killing. The most common clans in the sect are Gangrel, Brujah and Nosferatu. Loner, Rogue, Deviant, Fanatic and Guru natures are most common, though the group has something to offer interested parties of nearly any personality type. Demeanor is usually similar to Nature in this sect, though not always. Because of their emphasis on the power of instinct, Gaians often favor disciplines like Auspex, Animalism and Protean, though they see all Disciplines as potentially useful. 'Paths' While some Gaians still cling to Humanity, most Gaians see killing as a natural part of vampiric existence, so Paths are more common. Popular paths include Power and the Inner Voice, Honorable Accord, and the rarer Paths of Harmony and the Scorched Heart. Some Gaians have also adopted the Path of Death and the Soul and Path of Ecstasy . 'Rituals' With their disdain for traditional religion, the Gaians understandably don’t have any rituals to speak of. National meetings do occur every year, although many of the Sabbat Gaians don’t attend. 'Variations' Several varying viewpoints exist within Gaianism. Some Gaians take issue with the idea that the Earth is the only creator and no God exists and worship the goddess Gaia (or Demeter, or Cybele, or any of a number of Earth gods or goddesses) supplementary to their work as predatory forces. These Gaians are the most likely to stay on Humanity, but it’s still a difficult path to take when so many other Gaians kill so freely. The other main dispute within the sect is over the role of emotion in vampiric existence. Where most Gaians accept emotion as both a component of instinct and a holdover from their mortal days, some consider it to be only one or the other, which alters their belief systems a bit. The few remaining scientific Gaia Hypothesis scientists are among those who hold the second position: Emotion is entirely different from instinct, a mortal weakness, and as such should be eliminated in favor of truly instinctual living. These are the Gaians most fond of the Path of Death and the Soul , Path of the Bones and Path of the Scorched Heart . On the opposite end of the spectrum are those Gaians who believe emotion is the human equivalent of instinct and should thus be indulged at every opportunity. These Gaians, in addition to the standard predatory acts, still engage in all manner of other vices, including drugs, sex and any other taboo they think of violating at a given time. It’s not evil to act according to your nature, they reason, so why hold back? These Gaians most commonly follow the Path of Cathari , Setite Path of Harmony or, in a few cases, old Western Road of Paradox . References *State of Grace, p. 86-88 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary